Ghost
The Ghost is an industrial saboteur and mercenary who possesses specter like powers as similar to an actual ghost grant him invisibility, intangibility, and other capabilities. Biography Early Origins The Ghost's true origins are shrouded in mystery, but it has been speculated that he was once a businessman at some point in his life. These rumors were correct, as before he became the Ghost he was a member of AIM who worked on a project revolving around creating technology that could render an object intangible. His career seemed to be very promising, even following AIM's first downfall because of Aldrich Killian. The reason that his career was on the up and up was because he left AIM and did not get involved with the organizations legal issues, instead setting up his own private group known as GhostTech. At GhostTech, he would develop a new generation of phasing technology that could be used for a number of industrial and medical uses. It was not only his career that was looking good, but his personal life as this man had formed a healthy relationship with a fellow former AIM employee who joined him in creating GhostTech. Tragedy Strikes But all his good fortunes would not last as before his technology could be put to use, others sought this technology to use for weapons and make themselves incredibly wealthy. One night a group of hired criminals broke into GhostTech while he and his suitor were working late. The criminals caught the two by surprise and murdered his girlfriend before putting the man at gunpoint and forcing him into the trunk of their car. The criminals took him to a lake where they tied a rope to his leg and an anvil on the other end so that no one could find his body. With the rope all tied up, one of the criminals shot the man in the shoulder and let him drown while being dragged down to the depths by the anvil. This water unknown to most was contaminated by as a result of the widespread contamination, making the mans ancestry reveal itself and put him into a state. An Ghost After emerging from his cocoon at the bottom of the lake, the man found that his leg was free of the rope and that he could levitate himself up back to the surface. Just as the criminals were about to leave the scene they see the man rise from the water and are paralyzed in fear. The man then floats over to the criminals and phases through one of their bodies to retrieve his pistol and shoot the other one in the head. Before killing the other one, the man proclaimed that the man he once been was dead, and that there was nothing left but a Ghost. When he returned to his workplace to try and figure out what had happened to him, he found that his workplace was being cleared of all its assets by the "government" and all records containing his identity were erased. Wrath of a Ghost With little options, the man now calling himself Ghost went to seek out his old contacts at AIM, who unknown to him at this point were integrated into the new HYDRA. They taught him how to control his powers and choose when to shift between his tangible and intangible forms. The Ghost was also left with the conclusion that it was the United States government itself that stole his work and murdered his lover. HYDRA saw the Ghost's depressive state and damaged psyche as an opportunity to recruit him as one of their gifted assets. Within a few weeks the Ghost as he would then be called by all who knew him, served as a mercenary in the employ of both AIM and HYDRA, working to bring down the United States from the inside out so that HYDRA many show itself as the superior organization. Powers and Abilities * Ghost Physiology: '''Ghost has achieved powers similar to that of an actual specter. The Ghost can in addition to making himself intangible, make other objects invisible and intangible such as his suits. With but a touch the Ghost can disrupt any and all electronic devices. After his transformation, his entire biology was altered to the point where he requires very little oxygen and his heart rate is lowered to two beats per minute. ** '''Intangibility: The Ghost is able to phase through walls unimpeded, though he was still tangible enough to physically interact with the physical world. If he physically encounters a person or an object, he can extend his powers onto them and make them intangible. *** Flight: '''The Ghost can alter his tangibility to the point of allowing himself to not be limited by gravity and move through the air using varying methods. ** '''Invisibility: The Ghost can render himself invisible and occasionally used this ability to surprise and scare his targets. If he physically encounters a person or an object, he can extend his powers onto them and make them invisible. Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Category:A.I.M. Category:Armor Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Terrorists Category:Spies Category:Inventors Category:Businesspeople